Lotus
by ninjatvrtle
Summary: Beca is a punk artist with delinquent friends. Kommissar is the owner of a dance studio and gym. This is how they meet.


**Hi guys, this is a fic prompt I found on tumblr. The prompt will be posted at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Beca and her friends Chloe, Jesse, Stacie, Donald, Lilly, Benji and Bumper; also known as the Barden Delinquents are known for many things. Pranks, skipping, parties, and most famously Vandalism. They've had a series of prime events, including: flash dances in the middle of class, a paint bomb in each of their respective classes all at the same time, that was their favorite, and huge parties in the Quad.

Beca had gotten in trouble with her father, for whom she had no respect whatsoever, but gotten off the hook once or twice. But when she didn't she was 'grounded', but she didn't care she just spent her time in her dorm, drawing and listening to music. Stacie would sneak into her room when she was grounded and they'd make out until they were caught by her dad. One time they had been caught in the middle of sex, Beca had popped up from the side of the bed, face shiny with Stacie's essence. That had been the last time they had sex while Beca was grounded. Like who grounds a nineteen year old? But whatever, at least she didn't have to pay bills.

The Delinquents had found a new building to put their prized art on. A nice large, standalone building with concrete walls. Donald had found the building last week, which turned out to be a dance studio owned by a German woman who went by the name Kommissar. After a week of coming back at 2 am with her large studio LED light and portable electric scissor lift, that she got from her art studio that her dad owned, she was approached by the German woman while in the middle of her coverup of a Lotus Flower with thorns in various places.

"That is very beautiful." Came a thick magnified German accent.

Startled out of her reverie she looked at the woman on the ground, as she was twelve feet up in the air. She lowered herself and pressed pause on her Bluetooth speaker. She looked at the woman with the megaphone and blushed, this woman was gorgeous.

"Uh I am so sorry, my friends found your building and thought it would be funny to put penises and illuminati symbols and I thought 'guys that is so rude, this German chick is so hot and that's not nice' so I come and cover it with badass flowers and shit, and oh god I'm rambling." Beca ran her paint stained hands through her hair and put on her jacket over her black tank top. "What did you say earlier?" She asked the gorgeous blonde.

"I said that is very beautiful, but the crude vandalism has got to stop."

"Oh the flower? Oh it's nothing…" She blushed and nervously chuckled.

"Not the flower, although that is also very beautiful. I meant watching you in your element, listening to music while you paint. You do it so effortlessly."

"You were watching me?"

"Everyday since your friends started vandalizing my building. I am here to give my thanks." Kommissar said handing her a pretty thick envelope.

"What's this?" Beca said opening the envelope.

"I would like to pay you for your art."

Beca looked in the envelope to find around $1000, "dude you didn't have to do this. I just did a coverup."

"I knew I wanted these walls painted. But I didn't know what I wanted, you seem to have given me something I didn't know I wanted."

"I just… I can't." Beca couldn't form words.

"What is your name?"

"Beca Mitchell"

"I have a proposition for you Beca."

"I'm listening." Beca said.

"I would like you to paint the rest of my building, inside and out. I'm willing to pay generously."

Beca pretended to think about it, "I can do that. Anything specific?"

"You can do whatever comes to mind, all I ask is that you use three specific colors."

"And what colors are those?" Beca asked.

"Red, gold and black."

"The colors of the German flag." Beca observed.

"Ja, Deutschland ist meine Heimat." She spoke in her native tongue.

"I know." Beca smiled.

"You understand German?" The blonde asked, surprised.

"A little, I took it in high school."

The German nodded, "well it is getting late, I should head home. Big day tomorrow." She turned to walk away but stopped in her tracks. "Oh and for the record, I think you're hot too, tiny maus."

"Wait… I never got your name." Kommissar couldn't possibly be her real name.

The blonde opened the door of her BMW and turned towards Beca, "Luisa."

* * *

 **Prompt:** Person A hangs out with a bunch of people who go around town and do graffiti but Person A doesn't really like doing it/doesn't like what their friends are putting on the walls so they cover up the letters, dicks, and illuminati eyes with flowers. Person B is in the building where person A and their friends are spray painting on that day, and Person B comes out to tell person A that the flowers are very pretty and that they are too (but seriously you and your friends have gotta stop).

its not exactly as described but hey, that wouldn't be fun. This oneshot basically wrote itself.


End file.
